Tanya
Tanya is the daughter of Tarn, the owner of Fool's Haven inn. She and Abel Highwind fell in love, but they were separated after the Yamatian Invasion. Tanya was captured by the Clergy of Mardük and brainwashed. She became known as Dark Tanya. Her reunion with Abel in Folsworth Woods was bittersweet, and she stole Abel's spear, the Venus Gospel, after nearly killing him. Tanya's fate after the Great War remains unknown but it is likely she was killed. Biography Early Years Tanya was the only child of the innkeeper Tarn and his only wife. Her mother died of illness, and she and Tarn kept Fool's Haven up in Remonton while Remon itself was slowly heading into chaos. Whilst she was living with her father, Tanya acted as a wise woman/healer to the general populace healing them with her magic and treating them with herbs as well as helping her father out from time to time as a barmaid/waitress. Matters remained thus for several years until Tanya turned 18. Distreyd Era After several incidents occurred in the tavern one day Tanya found out that the Clergy of Cardia had bestowed a mysterious pendant as a gift to her and that she was to set out on a journey to discover her destiny. Her father however was concerned about her safety and did not want her to travel alone so he entrusted her to the care of one Abel Highwind. Journeying with a group of other travellers including Abel who Tanya found herself developing feelings she travelled across Remon. Eventually she and Abel were both involved in a great battle but after the battle Abel was nowhere to be found, and Tanya found herself in the custody of dark clerics. The dark clerics had decided that they wanted to use Tanya's powers for themselves and they set about turning her to the dark side. Tanya was still in the hands of dark clerics and was under a dark enchantment throughout the Great War. She had been taught how to use several black magic spells and helped other dark clerics carry out dark ceremonies. She had forgotten her previous skills and abilities, she had forgotten her past, she had forgotten who she was and who she was meant to be. More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Dark Tanya : When she was working for the Clergy of Mardük. Appearance Tanya is slender and has black hair and blue eyes. She was clad in a black robe during her time in the Clergy of Mardük Personality and Traits Tanya was a kind woman until she was twisted by the Clergy of Mardük who turned her into an evil version of her former self. As a dark cleric she manipulated people and enjoyed causing pain to her loved ones, including Abel Highwind. Powers and Abilities Innate Ability: Starburst. A burst of light emanated from Tanya temporarily paralysing those surrounding her. Although the dark clerics taught Tanya black magic the one ability that they could not change was her innate ability which she was born with and the only one she could have. Starburst was the innate ability that Tanya was born with and it manifested itself one day when she was being attacked by ruffians. However, when the dark clerics had her, Tanya no longer remembered that she had this ability and at this time didn’t use it. Relationships Abel Highwind Abel and Tanya loved each other a lot. Sadly Tanya turned to the dark side and betrayed Abel. This eventually led to Abel's downfall and to his subsequent corruption in the hands of the Totenkopfs. See also *Abel Highwind Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Mardük Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age